Farhan Silverstar
He's not just any Starlord...he is THE Starlord, the one who started it all over fifty-three thousand years ago. Farhan Silverstar was the central controller of the Starstone project back in ancient Atlantis, right before the collapse of their original empire. Most Starlords consider him an ancient legend. Appearance Tall, thin and ageless with long white hair and golden-bronze skin, handsome with an aquiline fairness that no single race or nationality can define, his eyes alight with merriment. Personality Farhan was the first and greatest of the Starlords and if he says something happened that way, then you can bet his Starstone that it's the case, even if he does act a little scatterbrained sometimes. Though just because he knows more things than the human mind was built to handle doesn't mean he’s senile, Chakar. he still has it all up there and ready to be accessed. Farhan has certain rules that he strictly adheres to. He is a businessman by trade, an adventurer and a wanderer, but he can't abide seeing young lads hurting each other, it disrupts the harmonics of his ship and upsets his crew like nothing else you can imagine. He believes that a good sailor learns to listen to the winds when they tell you a good story, and Farhan has become a very good listener over the centuries. Marlin House survives because they stay out of politics and don't concern themselves with the petty squabbles and travails that obsess most regular people. They also don't turn theirr backs from those who are in need of theirr assistance. The rest of the Starlord Pantheons have been kept in the dark for the past fifty- three thousand years of his existence. He’s all that's left of the original research team that discovered Starstone technology right before the close of the Atlantean era, so he has to keep himself hidden in the background and play the neutral observer. History The entire Dominion of Starstones was his creation, back when he and a group of fellow scientists were working to develop the ultimate in Matrix Technology in an Atlantean research complex, also known as Crystal Technology, a couple of centuries before the Empire was destroyed by an act of hubris and madness. He then went on to help design the original hardwar for the Yggdrasil system...don't you?" "My dear," Farhan chuckles, "Who do you think helped design the original hardware for your system. After the Starstone Relay net it was really not all that difficult. His masterwork was reconfiguring the system structure a couple of thousand years ago to accommodate both mortals and immortals within a hierarchical framework that would allow for the eventual growth and evolution of the human consciousness. It's taken many hundreds of years to work the bugs out, of course, and in the early days the group made their share of mistakes, but gradually they've been more and more getting it right, and one day they might even perfect the system. Powers & Abilities While Farhan was once a mortal, a very long time ago. These days he’s something...different. You really can't put a term to what he is, but there are things far older than the Gods in creation. He can remember when they of Atlantis worshipped a very different pantheon of Gods, long before the Olympians first drew breath and well into the time of the Silver Millennium itself. Don't bother trying to figure him out, wiser than you have attempted this and come away even more confused than when they started. He can reach everywhere and everywhen whenever it suits me, and his system's infinitely superior to either satellite or cable. Equipment Omnistar: '''The central hub of the Starstone Matrix relay system. If a Major stone can control the mass of an area roughly the size of a football stadium, and a Dominant stone has roughly enough force to totally vaporize a small moon-like object, and the Tristars, when combined, can rearrange the very makeup of a planet...then how much power does the Omnistar wield? Considering its critical connection to the Silverstar, which is the control stone, then that would tend to mean that Farhan has at his disposal the kind of force that would make even the gods sit up and take notice. Small wonder they gave him a chair with long tenure if he really did play key part in the creation of Yggdrasil. It is the key to the whole Dominion, its location is in a fixed point on a realm that is entirely of energy, and no human being can approach it since the field of containment it occupies is a thousand times more lethal than the heart of a nuclear inferno. Only one man can access the Omnistar, the one who created it, Farhan, who has remained young and virile all of these millennia in order to oversee its routine operation and maintenance. The other Lords of the Dominion are unaware that Farhan is the selfsame scientists who headed the original program. Only Chakar has been entrusted with that tidy little secret, that the Lord of Marlin House is more than just a reclusive eccentric who likes to ferry freight from one corner of the Dominion to the other. Transportation '''Silverwand: A ship made by Farhan himself from one of the Silver Trees of Aenor, and his crew, stalwart and true, drawn from a race known as the S'lvie, which are kind of like a cross between Angels and Banshees. It is able to travel on a Pan-Dimensional Stellar Sailor drawn along by the winds of quantum field energy past novas and quasars and lots of other stuff that the best radiotelescopes imaginable never have the range to detect. Notes Trivia Farhan trained and considered Susanowo, Tsukiyomi, and their sister Amaterasu among his finest students which is why he left the title of Kami-Sama to them. Category:Continuity-100245968